Only Love Can Hurt Like This
by MugenApprentice
Summary: Sequel to Legendary Lovers! After finally realising their Love for each other Sasuke and Naruto are Engaged and about to embark on a mission and whirlwind tour of the world that will truly be a test for their relationship both professionally and personally and what better way to do so than taking down the evil organisation MIST! Warning Yaoi throughout, Sasunaru and Kakairu!


**Only Love Can Hurt like This Chapter 1 (Prologue) - Draft: Hi guys this is it I'm officially starting work on the sequel to Legendary Lovers. Once again I have been reading a lot of Sasunaru and Kakairu fanfiction and this similar to last time has really helped fuel my passion to put pen to paper and start writing. Now as the title suggests it's going to be called only love can hurt like this and I and is going to be classed as a dead or alive and Naruto Crossover, but for all purposes it will only be labelled as such as the story will be centred within the Dead Or Alive tournament but the characters won't be making too much of an appearance and if they do it will be only as much as they are needed, the main focus is going to be very much so, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka and Tsunade purely because I feel she's far too rich a character not too include who is massively underrated and makes everything extremely funny. Now with this story I am trying to update it a little more often but I really can't promise it well be everyday like Legendary Lovers was at one point, I'm aiming to do a chapter week if my work and college schedule allow it. I mentioned the story's main setting would be the Dead or Alive tournament, but it's focus will still be Sasuke, Naruto, their love and yaoi at its core. It may shift from the tournament or back to Konoha and if it does so it may mark the end of this part of the story and the introduction of part three or it may continue as a crossover it all depends how it plays out and develops naturally.**

**This can be read on it's own I suppose but it's better if you have happened to read Legendary Lovers as it deals with Sasuke returning to Konoha, their budding relationship and a few more things that will be referenced and revisited and you may not understand straight away, so go check it out if you like completely upto you though ****!**

**Anyway I am going to shut up and introduce the story like you're probably all waiting for :)! **

**Without Further ado Chapter 1: Wedding Planning and Asskicking**

It had been barely three hours since Naruto, Shikamaru and Kakashi had met with the pilot of Helena's private chopper who had flew them to a dock on the outskirts of Konoha and was heavily camouflaged by trees. Upon arrival the three noticed that probably the biggest ship they had ever seen was docked proudly and seemed so tall it was brushing the setting sun. Naruto was perhaps the most awesome struck of the three as he needed more than a moment to take in its sheer beauty.

''It's beautiful!'' Naruto said, mouth hung wide open as they walked a long ramp to the entrance. ''Well I'll be sure to tell Lady Helena you like it! The freedom survivor was her father's ship previously!'' The man smiled before ushering them into the lobby, the lobby alone was truly beautiful with big marbled arches, red velvet carpets sprawled across the polished, stone floors, the walls were a deep royal blue colour with various ornaments in gold hung on the walls, the most eye catching of which a Huge golden star and sun facing one another. As they followed the man down the hallway they went through to golden styled patio doors into what appeared to be a canteen and bar, and very, very formal canteen and bar at that full if round tables and chair's each with a white table cloth with a gold pattern at either end.

Kakashi was the next to break the silence as they looked around, to the left hand side of the room appeared to be a gourmet style open view kitchen and bistro complete with a very long breakfast bar and stools, tucked at either side were containers of various things such ranging from fresh fruit, hot pastries such as croissants and other typical snack/breakfast items such as bacon, sausages, beans, hash browns, etc. ''Mah I have never seen such a fine selection of food, it makes my stomach speak up simply looking at them!'' Earning him a laugh from the assistant, ''Well please Lady Helena has ordered me to tell you that you are free to eat and drink as much as a you like when you like, we have a team of gourmet chefs who will prepare whatever you like, four of which are trained in Japanese cuisine! You are also free to explore the ship at your own leisure and use any and all facilities, rooms and activities we have available, including the ballroom!''

''Wait this place has a ballroom!?'' Shikamaru the last of them to speak sounding a little surprised himself, ''It absolutely does sir, Lady Helena often hosts balls for various things most days and the grandest of parties which you are all invited too! She has also requested you visit the tailors on the third floor and have you're measurements taken for your suits, training attire and everyday clothing!'' ''Suits?'' Naruto asked sounding truly dumbstruck and surprised at such a requirements, ''Why? I've never wore a suit before!'' ''For the ball of course tomorrow evening! You are to be Lady Helena's Guests of Honour!'' ''You realise we are shinobi and our identity's must be kept a secret at all times! Especially in front of her guests?'' Shikamaru said a little concerned for their safety and that of Konoha! ''But of course sir! You will be introduced as distant family of her Sister Lady Kokoro! Now if that is everything I will lead you to your suites!''

Shikamaru opened his mouth to speak and challenge the statement but the look he got from Kakashi was enough to get the message don't push it, talk later in the suites. Deciding to drop the matter for the time being the peace and quiet was almost immediately disturbed by an automatic ecstatic reply from Naruto "Suites? Are you serious? We're getting our own suites?" Naruto beamed the blonde ball of excitable energy sent into overload mode.

The assistant simply sent him a baffled look and seemed rather unused to such a display of excitement, "Maa he means no harm you'll get used to him!" Kakashi squeezed his shoulder offering his creepy U eye smile disturbing the assistant more who realised he hadn't yet offered Naruto a reply. "Erm…. Yes sir the majority of the rooms on-board you will find are suites…. And it's really okay!" The assistant replied doing his best to offer a reassuring smile that did nothing to hide his uneasiness, "if you'd like to me, you'll be staying on the fifth floor as is customary for all Dead or Alive competitors!"

This apparently piped the Nara clan's heir interest who had been his usual, uninterested self for the majority of the time, "Say…. This…. Tournament, when does it take place and where exactly?" Shikamaru questioned sounding unusually interested and focused.

"Ah I'm afraid that is for Lady Helena to disclose, besides I know little of the tournament this year, but there are dossiers on the previous tournaments, competitors and winners for you to browse through in your suites at your own leisure, I would suggest you read as much as you can before she returns though!" The assistant replied as they approached a lift, rooting around in his pocket he produced three keys each with a tag and room number on them, "I would stay but I'm afraid Ms Douglas's personal office and business suite needs preparation for your mission briefing, I assume you will have no trouble finding you're rooms on the fifth floor?"

"But of course, thank you for the hospitality sir!" Kakashi replied politely smiling alongside Naruto, Shikamaru being the only one not too appearing uninterested simply nodding his form of thanks.

Upon entering the lift Shikamaru finally decided to let out what he had been kept bottled up, his unusual observance and questioning attitude not going unnoticed by his teammates. "I don't trust him!" Shikamaru huffed glaring at the closing lift doors.

"I knew something was bothering you by the way you seemed so agitated and untrusting!" Naruto mused only to earn a scoff at his apparently dumb thoughts, "Naruto ninja aren't meant to be trusting of anyone, especially when on a mission!" Shikamaru lectured in no mood to suffer the blonde's, well typical blonde personality at times.

"Hmph!" Was Naruto's only response, typically childish as always "Naruto, Shikamaru is right we aren't supposed to technically trust anyone we encounter on a mission, to do so would be foolish! Although I am curious as to why you feel so Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru barely turned his head in response "Well if he is her personal assistant and pilot as he claims, surely he spends a lot of time with her yet apparently knows nothing of the upcoming tournament? He then allows us potential free roam of the ship and to get up who knows what by offering to let us find our own rooms and not even escorting us to the fifth floor, it seems very lax of him don't you think?"

"Or maybe you're reading too much into it and analysing it all too much? He's probably never encountered Shinobi before?!" Naruto shot back.

"Yes Naruto he's probably almost never encountered someone like you Shinobi or civilian!" Shikamaru groaned.

"Enough you two!" Kakashi moaned growing tired of the bickering that was quickly resembling a younger Naruto and Sasuke, "However Shikamaru, Naruto does seem to have a point, you maybe are being a little sceptical and pessimistic, try to be a little more friendly okay, a smile wouldn't have killed you before you know!" Kakashi almost lectured as the lift came to a stop and the doors opened.

Browsing the three tags he realised they had no names on them, rather unusual he noted. "Okay seeing as though there are no names on the keys, we'll settle this fairly, we all close our eyes and grab one at random and I get whatever is left in my hand, okay?" Kakashi smiled.

"Hey that isn't fair what if you get the best suite?!" Naruto almost accused

"Oh stop moaning Naruto it's just luck of the draw, I'm sure Kakashi sensei will have a suite just the same as yours and mine now, now hurry up and pick one, if this place is as grand as I think it is I want to try out the beds as soon as possible!" Shikamaru smirked towards the end.

"Lazy! You just wanna get a nap before the mission briefing!" Naruto teased sticking out his tongue.

"Well duh, what else would I do?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes in minor frustration, he could feel a small and sure to be persistent with Naruto around headache coming on.

"Right close your eyes two!" Kakashi instructed, upon seeing they were definitely shut he shut his own "Right draw!" He said as he felt two keys being rapidly drawn from his hands, one quickly and excitedly and one rather limply in Shikamaru's usual lazy style, "And open them!"

…

Naruto had barely been gone an hour before a rather lovesick Sasuke had started feeling… well rather lovesick, he also had a slightly murderous demeanour after being dragged round a total of no less than six cake shops and bakeries by a certain Sakura and Ino the moment they had been appointed the 'official wedding co-ordinators and planners' who insisted they begin planning that exact moment, Sasuke however preferred to call them the Demoness, bitch, fan girls who were now to make his life hell and getting to finally enact out all of their childhood wedding dreams to Sasuke, which so far had resulted in nothing but constant arguments and this was only where to and who would make the cake, views differing from who made the nicest cake, who was the best cake decorator and who had the most expensive prices. Sasuke was moments away from imminent suicide it seemed.

Within sheer moments the arguments had turned into all too familiar nickname calling and slating over everything from diets and bust sizes. "I'm telling you billboard brows, this is the best place to get a cake made, let alone wedding cake! Just look at the icing and quality!" Ino raged getting up in Sakura's face.

"Of course you would know that Ino pig what with your list of endless so called 'diets' or more so failed one's!" Sakura spat levelling with Ino!

"Call me that again man chest!" Ino raged, _Hmm man chest that's a new one! _Sasuke thought out of sheer boredom before mentally punching himself for thinking about the nicknames Ino and Sakura exchanged, none the less it brought a small smile to his face, it was as enjoyable as it was irritating seeing his 'wedding planners' go at it over a cake.

"Huh no wonder, probably where all the calories from failed diets go!" Sakura spat which only enraged the blonde chunin further!

"At least the village idiot doesn't shower me with unwanted affection and call me a 'blooming rose'!"

"No instead you have the artist with an emotional range and definitions of a machine!"

"Enough!" Sasuke snapped scaring the two out of their skin with the murderous intent leaking from him and tone of voice, it seems there was only so much of their bickering that could be seen as entertaining and for so long, "Whilst you may be my wedding planners and have permission to choose the cake I did not give you permission to give me a constant headache, though I am sure this is just one of many to come, now can you two try and at least decide on a cake like two mature adults and wedding planners you are please!" Sasuke more demanded than asked only receiving a silent nod from the two.

This didn't last too long though as Sakura eventually piped up again "Sasuke Kun what cake do you have in mind?" Sasuke's only response was to slap his head in frustration at being asked such a ridiculous question, really him of all people? "Really Sakura? Me of all people when I hate anything sweet? Just pick one that isn't covered in frosted icing or too sweet okay!" Sasuke groaned, feelings quickly shifting from murderous to suicidal, _this is going to be one long process with these two?_ He thought mentally sweat dropping at the thought of having to spend however many months with Ino and Sakura planning his wedding whose discussion had now shifted to cheesecake which on the plus side didn't appear to be too sweet from the looks of things. "Hey Sasuke…" Ino stopped mid-sentence almost to gather the courage before continuing with her sentence, "… come here and try this cheesecake, see what you think, there's a few samples…. The owner… would like you to try!" Ino said bracing herself for the barrage of the abuse to come.

None did as Sasuke silently approached the counter and accepted the slice from an all too willing owner, deciding to get it over and done with he quickly took a small bite and his taste buds decided it wasn't too bad. "This…. Isn't so bad if it was a little more salty!" Sasuke commented rather uninterested as he allowed his thoughts to Naruto and how he wished he were to help with all of this _Oh Naruto, why oh why did you have to leave me with such idiot wedding planners? You're so dead when you get back! _However the thoughts didn't carry the same distain they once did just an annoyed kind of happiness and a small smile doing nothing to help Sakura and Ino only to confuse them more it seemed.

"Sasuke, he said would a salted caramel cheesecake be any good?" Sakura asked bringing him out of his pleasant daydream of team 7's earlier days, mainly Naruto and how much he had annoyed him. "Oh…. Erm yes that would be most satisfactory I guess!" Sasuke commented nonchalantly before reaching for his coin sack to pay.

"Oh, no, no Mr Uchiha you don't pay, it is an honour you choose for us to bake you're wedding cake!" The owner gushed clearly pleased to be catering for such a grand event.

"Thank you, that is extremely generous of you! My wedding planners will place a booking when a date has been set!" Sasuke said offering a small smile before bowing respectfully and turning to leave, "Sakura, Ino, come!" Sasuke asked quite pleasantly as he left the shop, the smile still plastered on his face hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Hey Sasuke… you seem erm…. Uh I mean rather happy for some reason?" Sakura enquired a little nervously unwilling to anger the Uchiha again, however he only smiled at her and decided to indulge her on why he was so happy. "Oh I was just thinking back on the old days and how much Naruto used to annoy me, who'd have thought I'd fall in love with the guy and end up planning my wedding to him, the irony of it all!"

_Yeah no kidding! _Inner Sakura and Ino both groaned still a little hurt over the fact Naruto had won Sasuke's heart despite years of them trying back in their academy days. "Well to be fair Sasuke I always knew you were gay and had liked Naruto, and that one day the feelings would be mutual and come to the surface!" Sakura smiled looking back with fondness at all the memories of Naruto and Sasuke arguing, his mentioning of it having jogged her mind.

It seemed her response had surprised the Uchiha little, "Hmm really you could tell I was gay and still pursued me?" Sasuke asked genuinely surprised, "Yep well… I always knew you were into guys… I just hoped you might actually be… well you know!" Sakura blushed turning her head away as she finished, she felt like a bumbling idiot and a 13 year old fan girl all over again.

Sasuke was genuinely caught off guard by the look on her face as she had spoken, he knew she had feelings for him at one point, but had never knew they ran so deep, instead of feeling the anger he might have done months ago whilst under the influence of the cursed seal, he instead felt pity, even sorrow for the girl, ever since it had been lifted it had put Sasuke back in touch with all of his emotions again, which he suspected was the reason he got along better with Sakura, he could feel more and therefore relate to her, to be more specific her feelings… but for Naruto of course.

Sasuke couldn't stop his next response as he fell prey to genuine sympathy as he placed his hand on her shoulder giving a gentle squeeze, "Sakura.. i-i… I'm sorry, truly I am maybe in another life who knows… but I am Gay I can't help the way I am… and I have met the man of my dreams, you should do the same, or at least try too!" He finished with a small smile.

"Hey Sakura he's right you know, we should find you a nice guy!" Ino chipped in trying to cheer her childhood friend up.

It seemed Sasuke's response had cheered her up a little, "What who, like lee you mean?" She smirked giggling a little.

"Hey I could try and set you up with Shikamaru, he's a little lazy but he has a good heart!" Ino offered.

"Shikamaru?" Sakura questioned truly surprised by the mentioning of him "He's nice and all I guess…. But I dunno he spend his free time cloud watching all day!" Sakura mused, it appeared Sasuke wanted to offer his input too, "Shikamaru is a fine ninja, he is of the Nara clan and the heir apparent, on top of that he is intelligent and clearly has his…. Redeeming qualities, you could do worse!" Sasuke encouraged.

"Haha I suppose you're right I could get stuck with Lee and energetic, pink haired, youthful obsessed children, alright Ino if he agrees to it, I'll go on a date with him and I mean a date!" Sakura huffed before smiling a little, realising it could be worse.

"No need just tag along with us to that barbeque place for lunch one time!" Ino smiled warmly already looking forward to the prospect of playing matchmaker.

"I swear you get more and more like Tsunade Sama with each passing day!" Sakura sighed a little at the smile on the blonde chunnin's face.

"Hey you take that back billboard brows!"

And with that the relative peacefulness between the two and lack of arguments came to an abrupt end, much to Sasuke's annoyance!

…

Helena's first impression of Konohagakure could have only been… interesting so to say, especially after encountering Naruto Tsunade thought.

However if anything she seemed highly amused and entertained by the boy, to the point she had constantly asked questions about him and how he had to become such a character, as well as showering praise on Shikamaru's choice of choosing him. Apart from that she had remained tight lipped mostly but extremely, respectful and polite as she was guided to the Hokage's tower and shown the highlights of Konoha such as the Kage monument, the medical facility, training grounds and a handful of other places that they were able to safely show her.

Upon finally arriving at the Hokage's office, she seemed to spend a large amount of time drinking it all in from the decoration and the bookcase of medical journals and volumes which apparently had looked most interesting to her, "So tell my Lady Tsunade, you are a medic and healer of sorts correct?" Helena politely quipped seemingly genuinely interested as she currently skimmed through a journal on the chakra pathway which was the first booked she had picked up ironically.

"Yes Ms Douglas, please sit down make yourself comfortable!" Tsunade smiled before clicking her fingers for Shizune to come in, "Tell me do you drink Sake Ms Douglas?" Tsunade asked hopefully, always looking for an excuse to open a good bottle of sake.

"Please call me Helena! And it is a Japanese wine like spirt correct?" Helena asked putting the book to one side.

"Yes, would you like to try some? Oh and if that's the case Helena, please call me Tsunade!" As Shizune finally entered.

"My Lady!" Shizune bowed respectfully before turning to Helena, "Ms Douglas!" She offered politely before bowing again, "You require some refreshments no doubt?" "But of course Shizune, fetch me a bottle of the third's vintage sake, please!" Tsunade smiled being unusually polite as they had a guest, "Would you like anything else to eat or drink besides sake Helena?"

"I'm fine, thank you! Tell me it is Shizune, correct? Forgive me I hope my pronunciation is correct?" Helena inquired in her usual beautifully, elegant, softly spoken French accent.

"Yes Ms Douglas!" Shizune answered politely with the utmost respect.

"Oh good I am glad, I just wanted to say I do like you're hairstyle, it's simple, yet practical and rather elegant!"

This came as a pleasant surprise to the Hokage's junior who smiled rather shyly in response, "Thank you Ms Douglas, though I wish I had such beautiful long, blonde hair like yours!" Shizune smiled taking a moment to truly take in the woman's, refined, elegant, beautiful almost upper class look, she wore a white, silk looking lace top, with long black trousers and a pair of small black, open toed high heels with a faint pink nail polish on her toes, her hands had matching gloves to her top covering them.

"Thank you, truly you flatter me!" Helena smiled before Shizune bowed once more taking her leave to fetch some refreshments for the two.

"So Ms Douglas, I assume you brought the cash payment with you, we received the deposit of course!" Tsunade offered, taking on a polite, yet formal business tone she did each time she dealt with a request.

"Ah yes tell me, are they the only three you are sending on the mission, who I met earlier?" Helena asked.

"Yes, why do you require more personal?" Tsunade inquired a little frustrated she may need to send more Ninja at a time the village needed them more than often.

"It's just… hmm how do I phrase this?" The French heiress pondered for a moment before continuing "I do not feel 3 shinobi are nearly enough for such a mission, there are at least 3 people formerly associated with DOATEC in the tournament and are working with the company causing so much trouble, MIST as you are aware I'm sure? Surely that warrants one per person… and the shinobi of the Hayabusa and Mugen Tenshin villages, which amounts to four more people who… need a careful eye placed on them, particularly the girl who is the subject of the experiments!" Helena offered, trying her best to sound serious yet respectful.

"Kasumi… was it? Whilst I see where you are coming from our Shinobi numbers are already at an all-time low…. That and relations between Konohagakure and both the other shinobi clans you mentioned, particularly the Mugen Tenshin, are not positive at the moment, they will already react suspiciously at new individuals who practices taijutsu and ninjutsu compete if the girl…. Ayane I think is competing too!"

It was true that Konoha and the Mugen Tenshin village had not been on good terms after it came to light they offered the former leader's brother Raidou shelter from their forces who had been sent to kill, resulting in a small dispute between ANBU and their finest assassins, they had been bitter since then, seeing it as a personal attack against them and relations were… hostile to say the least.

The French woman seemed briefly flustered and annoyed at this revelation but quickly regained, her business like composure and attitude as she pushed on, "I can assure you Hokage Sama that I would not be asking unless this was of urgent importance, as it is to not only myself and Konoha but the world too, no shinobi can afford to be kept back when needed, MIST must be destroyed… as well as the girl and the other shinobi…. If the situation calls for it and it is the only way to stop all of this and the experiments!" Helena stated allowing a small amount of coldness to show to try and get her point across to the Hokage.

"Whilst I am aware that this does concern Konoha, it also concerns all of the other Great shinobi nations who you are yet to speak to correct, Konoha's affiliation with the Akatsuki member of any real danger and significance being Itachi Uchiha, our role minimal you see! But very well as you wish I will spare 4 more shinobi, one for each, equalling the situation's balance out quite nicely I believe!" Tsunade offered doing her best not to lose her temper at the demanding increase of the woman who was lucky to be in Konoha let alone receiving their assistance, it was only by chance Helena had stumbled upon a Konoha shinobi whilst attempting to find the Mugen Tenshin's location and they had not killed her due to having a large number of bodyguards, as well as looking genuinely lost.

"Tell me Tsunade, how do you aim to provide more, on what basis will the candidates be selected?!"

"I already do have some people in mind but their combat capabilities, I have a list already of 10 potential candidates who shall be pitted against each other, to put it simply, whoever wins the fights will be selected, call it a mini tournament if you like, although not as grand as Dead or Alive 6 will be though of course, call it a preliminary selection if you will!"

"That sounds fine by me!" Helena smiled, "Summon you're candidates then!"

"As you wish!" Tsunade smiled before summoning Shizune again who rushed in immediately with the bottle of sake requested earlier, "Shizune summon Iruka Umino, Ino Yamanka, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Yamato, Sai, Tenten and…. Sasuke Uchiha! They are to fight!"

"But Tsunade Sama, Sasuke Uchiha is banned from all high ranking missions by you personally!"

"I know that thank you Shizune now do as I asked!" Tsunade said snapping at her a little. "Oh and bring a crated of sake, this may take a while and that calls for a lot of sake!"

"Right away my Lady!" Shizune bowed quickly before doing as instructed.

"Well this will be interesting! Let us see how they fare!" Helena smiled, eager to see the outcome.

**Ok that's the prologue, so chapter 1 basically done and dusted. I'm happy with how it's turned out and it may seem a little long winded but it's needed and I promise the next chapter will reunite our precious Naruto and Sasuke as well as Dolphin and Pervert :D!**

**Tbh I hope it's okay but I have not wrote in a while and this is a new story where I'm trying to just let it flow as I type it but I have really enjoyed writing this chapter, it reminded me how much I adored writing the first one and Sasuanaru and Yaoi in General ^.^! **

**So please, please, please review and let me know what you think, as you know they are any writer's inspiration and guide, I also think it would be nice to see what people who have read the first think and see if they like how it's shaping up upto now so let me know guys, the good, the bad and the ugly I wanna hear it all ****! **

**Chapter 2 coming… soon!**

**Lots of love Mugenapprentice **HHHhhhhhhiiii


End file.
